The invention relates generally to a drying arrangement.
More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement for drying strips or sheets of photosensitive material, e.g. film.
A known drying arrangement for strips or sheets of photosensitive material has drying cells arranged on opposite sides of the path of travel of the photosensitive material. The drying cells are located between pairs of transporting rollers. Each drying cell includes a parabolic reflector and a rod-like, radiant heating element located at the focal point of the parabolic reflector. The parabolic reflector directs the radiant energy from the heating element towards the path of travel of the photosensitive material. A blower is provided to direct air onto the photosensitive material.
An arrangement of the type outlined above is disclosed in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 23 725. This arrangement is relatively expensive since three or four heat sources are required on either side of the photosensitive material in order to adequately dry the photosensitive material while protecting the same against damage, that is, in order to adequately dry the photosensitive material without heating the same excessively.